Kepada Sasuke
by satsuki momoi
Summary: Untukmu, lelaki yang lebih dingin dari salju, lebih gelap daripada malam, dan lebih menusuk daripada jarum. Surat-surat Sakura untuk Sasuke. Mind to read and review?
1. Mei 1975

**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Au & typos**

.

.

.

Mei 1975

.

Kepada Sasuke Uchiha

Briarwood Meadows Rhode Island Apartments

940 Quaker Ln, Warwick

Rhode Island, United States of America

+1 877-900-2141

.

.

.

Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?

Kuharap kau sehat dan selalu dalam keadaan baik. Sudah dua bulan sejak kepergianmu, tapi aku tak menerima kabar apapun. Setiap jam 6 pagi aku berjongkok di depan garasi menunggu kedatangan Mr. Asuma. _Postman_ terkenal _Kingsway_ itu selalu tertawa setiap kali aku berusaha menarik beberapa surat yang hendak ia masukkan ke dalam kotak surat merah kami dari tangannya yang nyaris keriput.

Tapi beliau sangat keras kepala, ia tidak mengizinkan siapapun, bahkan pemilik dari kotak surat untuk merebut amplop-amplop ber_stamp_ kota London tersebut sebelum masuk ke dalam kotak surat. Beliau bilang, itu adalah amanah yang disampaikan padanya selama 30 tahun bekerja menjadi seorang _postman_ untuk selalu memasukkan surat-surat ke dalam kotaknya agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan. Entah apa maksudnya, kurasa tidak ada bedanya dengan langsung memberikan pada si pemilik surat. Benar kan, Sasuke?

Lalu, lalu aku juga melarang siapapun untuk mengangkat telepon. Jadi, aku selalu berlari dari kamarku setiap kali telepon tua itu berdering. Tetapi tak ada satupun dari dering-dering itu yang ku jawab berasal dari dirimu. Tak ada telepon, tidak juga surat. Dan pada akhirnya aku putus asa, dan yah.. kau tahu kan aku memang 'sedikit' tidak sabaran. Jadi, disinilah aku menulis surat untukmu.

Ah ya, entah kenapa aku selalu terbayang oleh raut wajahmu ketika aku mengantarmu ke airport di hari keberangkatanmu. Entahlah, kau seperti tidak sehat, Sasuke. Tubuhmu juga semakin kurus. Sungguh, kuharap kau dalam keadaan sehat. Minumlah madu yang banyak. Kau susah sekali sih, kurasa jika tidak ada aku dan kaa-_san_mu kau akan mati karena kekurangan gula, Sasuke. Ini membuatku gila. Disaat orang lain hampir mati karena diabetes yang dideritanya, tapi kau! Selain itu, konsumsi sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan yang banyak. Jangan hanya tomat! Kau membutuhkan vitamin-vitamin dari buah-buahan lainnya. Aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu Sasuke. Setidaknya beri aku kabar! Kau kan sudah berjanji akan langsung mengabariku begitu sampai di apartement barumu?

Sasuke, kau ingat kan bulan depan aku berulang tahun yang ke-17? Belum pernah satu tahun pun di hidupku melewatkan hari bahagia itu tanpa dirimu. Biasanya, kau, Itachi-_nii_ dan Kaa-_san_mu datang ke rumah kami yang hanya berjarak lima langkah dari rumahmu. Ditangan kanan Itachi-_nii_ menenteng bingkisan untuk kado ulang tahunku, lalu kaa-sanmu membawa kue di depannya. Kue buatan kaa-_san_mu selalu berbeda setiap tahun, dan tak pernah satupun ada yang terasa tidak enak. Lalu dipaling belakang ada kau, tanganmu selalu kau masukkan ke dalam celana. Selalu dengan formasi seperti itu.

Kemudian ketiganya masuk ke dalam rumah kami. Kaa-_san_mu menciumku dan memberi beberapa _birthday wish_. 3 pokok _birthday wish_ dan 2 yang lainnya selalu berubah setiap tahun. Selamat ulang tahun Sakura, Semoga kau panjang umur dan sehat selalu, dan semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu dimanapun kamu berada. Itu 3 yang pokok, kemudian 2 lainnya selalu berubah.

Lalu Itachi-_nii_, dia mengucapkan banyak sekali _birthday wish_ namun tidak jelas seperti orang bergumam, lalu mencium pipi kananku dan kemudian berlari mencari Hiro. Kurasa, ia lebih sayang pada anjing kami dibanding aku tetangga sejak kecilnya. Lalu, lalu kau. Kau hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, tersenyum tipis dan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Kau lebih dingin daripada salju dibulan Desember, lebih gelap daripada langit malam dan lebih menusuk daripada jarum. Benar kan, Sasuke? Kau memang seperti itu sih. Kau selalu bersamaku, tapi tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Kau hanya mendengerkanku berceloteh berjam-jam dan hanya memberikan respon jauh sekali dari yang kuharapkan. Sangat minim dan pelit ekspresi.

Lalu tou-_san_mu akan datang menyusul ke rumah kami setelah beliau pulang bekerja. beliau akan datang dengan hadiah ditangan kanannya, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku dengan wajah yang kaku, lalu ia akan berbincang dengan chichi di ruang televisi. Kurasa, Itachi-_nii_ itu lebih mirip dengan kaa-_san_mu yang ceria dan kau lebih mirip dengan tou-_san_mu. Kalian berdua sama-sama sangat kaku. Jadi kurasa, diulang tahun ke-17 ku tahun ini, aku akan sangat… err.. merindukan kalian. Apakah sebaiknya tahun ini kurayakan dengan pergi keluar bersama Ino dan yang lain? Bagaimana menurutmu?

jika kau ada waktu, dan tentu saja uang, kuharap kau akan datang ke rumah kami pada saat ulang tahunku.

Aku tak pandai mengatakannya, tapi.. aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan soal tou-sanmu yang harus pindah kerja ke cabang di Rhode Island, itu sungguh disayangkan. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu yang hampir bisa dikatakan… errr.. anti sosial. 16 tahun kau hidup di bawah langit kota London, tapi jumlah temanmu bahkan tidak melebihi jumlah kedua jari tangan. Kau harus membuka diri dan mulai berteman, Sasuke. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana _college_ barumu disana. Apa kau sudah punya teman dekat? Bagaimana musim semi di _united states_? Lalu, bagaimana lingkungan dan tetangga apartmentmu?

Salam untuk Itachi-_nii_, kaa-_san_ dan tou-_san_mu. Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku merindukannya dan tentu saja yang paling penting… aku merindukanmu, Sasuke.

Jaga kesehatan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Your London honeysuckle_,

Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**Tsuzuku**


	2. November 1978

**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Au & typos**

.

.

.

November 1978

.

Kepada Sasuke Uchiha

Briarwood Meadows Rhode Island Apartments

940 Quaker Ln, Warwick

Rhode Island, United States of America

+1 877-900-2141

.

.

Kau diam. Sudah sangat lama.

Aku menghubungi nomor apartemenmu berkali-kali namun mereka bilang kau tak pernah ada dirumah. Biaya perangko sangat mahal, entah krisis negara ini akan berlangsung sampai kapan. Kau tak datang di ulang tahun ke-17ku, tidak datang hadiah, tak ada juga ucapan.

Tiga kali musim semi yang kulewatkan tanpa dirimu berlangsung cepat sekali. Tulip-tulip di Gardenia itu semakin berkurang. Kau ingat kan dulu kita pernah berpiknik di tengah-tengah tulip berwarna kuning mentega? Aku selalu ingin berfoto di ladang bunga itu. Yah tapi kau tahu kan untuk sekali foto saja mahal sekali, jadi itu memang hanya mimpi. Sampai sekarang pun masih ingin. Dan bunga tulip warna kuning mentega itu, aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi tak ada gradasi warnanya lagi. jadi tak seindah dulu. Namun, harumnya tetap sampai ke rumah kami. Aku berhasil lulus sarjana fakultas ilmu jantung dan pembuluh darah di _University of London St. George_ kurang dari 3 tahun. Aku memiliki banyak teman baru yang sangat ingin kukenalkan padamu. Mereka sangat baik dan ramah. Lalu, Chichi semakin tua dan lemah, ia tak punya teman bicara selain tou-sanmu dan semenjak kepergian kalian ia jarang bicara pada kami.

Mr. Asuma telah berhenti menjadi_ postman_, seseorang telah menggantinya dengan pegawai yang lebih muda. Aku tak tahu namanya, tapi ia tampan sekali lho. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu keperakan dan terkadang pria itu menggunakan masker tutup muka. Katanya, untuk menutupi ketampanannya itu. Lalu, toko es krim berdekorasi _lovely_ di blok seberang rumah yang biasa ku kunjungi bersama kau itu sudah tutup. Aku tak lagi mencium aroma manis tiap kali berjalan ke pemberhentian bus. Mereka menutupnya dan sekarang telah berubah menjadi perkantoran kecil.

Kau ingat sahabat kuningmu? Kudengar ia telah menjadi mahasiswa teknik elektro di _New York University_. Hinata yang menceritakannya padaku. Kukira, mereka memang punya hubungan khusus. Kau juga merasa begitu kan, Sasuke?

Jalanan semakin dipenuhi dengan pertokoan dan perkantoran. Tak ada lagi bus-bus reyot yang membuatmu marah-marah ketika menduduki bangku karatannya. Mereka telah mengecatnya dengan warna –warna kuning dan merah, tempat duduknya juga sangat nyaman. Joknya terbuat dari kulit asli. Hanger tempat biasa aku bergelantungan itu telah diganti dengan yang lebih bagus. Sekarang, sudah ada tempat duduk khusus orang hamil dan orang pincang.

Dan aku sangat yakin takkan ada lagi _hanger_ yang akan terlepas seperti dulu. Kau ingat kan pernah ada wanita yang berdandan seperti badut terjerembab ketika supir tua itu rem mendadak? Itu hal terlucu yang selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa jika mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Penghangat-penghangat itu juga tak ada lagi yang rusak, aku tak pernah kedinginan lagi. Dimusim panas, penghangat-penghangat itu berubah fungsi menjadi pendingin. Tak ada lagi kertas bekas bon belanjaan, _paper lunch_, atau apapun yang biasanya yang selalu berhasil membuatmu _ngedumel _saat tak sengaja menginjaknya. Speaker di langit-langit bus juga mengalunkan lagu _jazz _dan _soft opera_ setiap saat. Bus kota London benar-benar keren sekarang. Kau pasti akan suka sekali.

Udara musim dingin telah datang menyambut London. Di usiaku yang ke-20, aku tetap bermain salju di pekarangan rumah. Menimpuk apapun yang bisa kutimpuk, termasuk rumahmu. Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu tetap sepi dan belum ada penghuninya. Untung saja aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di kampus dan menginap di asramanya karena mengerjakan tugas. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan benar-benar jadi gila karena selalu menengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan mendapati pekarangan rumahmu yang kosong.

Anyway Sasuke, aku telah memotong rambut panjangku menjadi sebahu. Aku merasa lebih kuat dan _powerful_ jika begini. Bagaimana dengan rambutmu? Apakah masih bergaya _rebel_ seperti dulu? Kau panjangkan atau kau pangkas habis? Kau pasti sekarang sudah jadi tinggi sekali ya? Terakhir kita bertemu aku masih setinggi bahumu. Yah, kalau kau tidak bertambah tinggi sih tentu saja sekarang aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu.

Lalu, lalu bagaimana dengan mata elangmu? Tidak berubah warna jadi hijau kan? Kau pasti sudah membuat ribuan perempuan terpesona dengan matamu. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah punya kekasih ya? Aku memang tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu?

Hidup berjalan semakin cepat, aku bahkan tak sempat melirik arlojiku untuk mengetahui sudah berapa menit yang terlewati, namun ternyata yang kulewati bukan hanya menit dan jam. Tetapi musim-musim yang membawa perubahan.

Aku berniat mengambil program pascasarjana di _University of Londong St. George_.

Bagaimana dengan mimpimu? Apa kau sudah jadi sarjana teknik industri? Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Apa kau bersosialisasi dengan baik? Apa kau sudah punya banyak teman? Bagaimana dengan Itachi-_nii_? Kalian berdua sudah tidak sering bertengkar lagi kan? Dan kaa-_san_mu? Dia pasti semakin cantik kan?

Bayanganmu tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk lepas darimu. Usia ini semakin menua. Para Bangsawan _Europe_ itu sudah banyak yang melamarku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dimasa krisis ini, jika kuterima, mungkin hidupku akan bebas dari tunggakan ini dan itu. Haha dan Chichi juga bisa hidup tenang dan lebih baik, karena usia mereka tak lagi bisa menunggu. Namun, aku hanya akan jadi wanita murahan yang menikah tanpa cinta untuk uang. Kau tahu kan aku bukan tipikal seperti itu?

Kota ini telah banyak berubah. Mengalami perkembangan yang drastis, perubahan disana dan disini. Orang-orang dan teman-teman kita telah melanjutkan hidupnya ke jalan masing-masing. Ino pergi menetap di Dublin untuk mengurus orang tua dan hidup bersama keluarga besarnya. Wanita yang dulu mengejarmu setengah mati itu tidak melanjutkan sekolah. Dia rajin mengirimiku surat dan selalu ingin kembali ke London. Ia juga selalu penasaran tentangmu dan bagaimana hidupmu sekarang. Katanya, ia merasa ada yang janggal dengamu. Semua orang juga bilang begitu, Sasuke. Semua tahu kalau kau hanya bicara padaku dan sahabat klub sepak bolamu, si Naruto. Sangat aneh karena kau tidak memberitahu kami apapun.

Oh ya, Shikamaru telah menjadi professor di _Universitas Queen Marry_. Yah, kalau dia, aku juga tidak kaget lagi sih. Tapi nilainya waktu sekolah sama denganmu, jangan-jangan kau sudah jadi professor juga? Lalu Choji membuka toko daging dekat pemberhentian bus. Di akhir minggu ketika aku pulang dan ingin membuat _beef stew_, ia selalu memberi harga diskon padaku. Dia memang laki-laki yang baik. Kiba teman se-klub sepak bolamu, dia telah pindah ke Liverpool demi karir sepak bolanya, hebat ya?

Sasuke, sebenarnya apa arti diriku bagimu?

Jika kau menganggapku teman, setidaknya berikan aku kabar. Jika kau menganggapku sahabat, setidaknya jangan membiarkanku menunggu terlalu lama untuk mengetahui kabarmu. Jika kau menganggapku lebih dari itu, tidak mungkin! Seharusnya kau sudah lama memberi kabar padaku.

Jika kau sama sekali tidak berpikir apapun tentangku, mungkin memang benar dan ini kenyataannya. Aku selalu menyangkal hal ini, walaupun inilah jawaban yang lebih terdengar masuk akal. Dan jika ya, aku akan memaksamu sampai kau menganggapku salah satu dari tiga hubungan itu.

Pulanglah.

Kota London menantimu. Ia telah banyak berubah, mekar dan menjadi semakin harum.

Dan aku yang juga menantimu. Tak seperti kota London, tak ada yang berubah dariku. Tetap menunggumu disini. Itulah yang kulakukan selama tiga tahun ini.

Kau ingat apa yang selalu kuteriakkan dari halaman rumahku di awal bulan November?

"Selamat musim dingin Uchiha! Sasuke, kenakan jaket yang tebal ya! kau akan membuat orang lain semakin kedinginan jika dekat-dekat denganmu!"

Dan kau akan membalas

"Berisik!"

Itu memang 'Sasuke sekali'

Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu. Jaga kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perempuan berisik-mu,

Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**Tsuzuku**


	3. Maret 1984

**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Au & typos**

.

.

.

Maret 1984

.

Kepada Sasuke Uchiha

Briarwood Meadows Rhode Island Apartments

940 Quaker Ln, Warwick

Rhode Island, United States of America

+1 877-900-2141

.

.

.

Sasuke.

Ingat kan saat kita menikah di Gardenia di antara tulip-tulip kuning, disaksikan bulan dan bintang? Aku berpikir serius untuk yang satu itu, dan berarti bulan depan aku akan menjalani pernikahan keduaku. Sayang sekali, dia merebut seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami. Dia merebutku dengan segala keangkuhannya yang memaksa, seolah memantulkan refleksi dirimu yang membuatku mati perlahan-lahan.

Apa yang kau tahu tentang pernikahan?

Dua orang saling mencintai, mengenakan pakaian menawan, bertukar cincin, membuat janji selamanya di depan altar. Hanya sesederhana ini kan?

Aku menolaknya.

Tapi tak ada yang sesederhana itu. Chichi dan Haha menggantungkan harapan-harapan mereka di pundakku. Sayang sekali ini begitu berat sampai aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk ikut menopang batu besar ini. Dan dia memapahku; memberikan pesonanya sendiri terhadapku. Aku tidak berbohong, suatu tempat di hatiku, jauh di dalam sana. Tidak tersentuh, sebuah hidrofobik hampa yang jauh dari air-air kehidupan. Iya, memang disana tempatmu. Tidak dia, tidak seorangpun. Itu akan tetap jadi tempatmu.

Tapi, kau tidak pernah datang.

Kau yang membuat darah pada relung terdalamku melalui kenangan, memaksaku menggoreskan tinta-tinta pada kertas coklat yang sama rapuhnya denganku, menyadarkanku dari euforia mimpi-mimpi yang kini terasa begitu jelas dan nyata. Bahwa kau tak di sini lagi bersamaku.

Terima kasih telah membangunkanku dari angan-angan kita.

Aku tidak mengundangmu ke tempat dimana aku mengikat janjiku.

Jangan datang atau kau akan menggagalkan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku, wanita di ujung pelabuhan,

Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**Tsuzuku**


	4. senja di ufuk barat

**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Au & typos**

.

.

.

.

Dan ketika kematian merupakan titik awal bagiku untuk bangun, di sinilah aku merasa begitu kosong. meratapi mayat seseorang yang telah mengikat janji padaku,tak jadi sebuah pukulan. Tak ada yang pernah bilang bahwa hidup bersama dengan seseorang di bawah sebuah atap mengindikasikan adanya cinta. Keangkuhan dia tak pernah memberiku efek yang berarti. Semua tugas sebagai mana mestinya telah kukerjakan dengan amat baik dan rapi; dia tak pernah mengeluh. Dan aku tak pernah meminta lebih.

Dan ketika takdir berbicara, sesuatu yang ku nantikan.

Krisis telah selesai, Rhode Island bukan hal sulit jika ada uang. Aku akan pergi menemui Sasuke.

.

.

.

Awan mendung, taxi yang ku naiki terasa begitu dingin.

Apartemen ini sederhana; jauh dari perkiraanku. Catnya terkelupas pada pilar-pilar, bangunan lama. Meja resepsionis itu terlihat lusuh, pas dengan wanita _natives_ di belakang mejanya. Memandangiku angkuh dan membiarkan matanya berbicara; apa lihat-lihat?

"Selamat pagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

Wajahnya lagi-lagi menunjukkan sikap barbar, salamku tiak dibalas. Dia membuka buku besar di hadapannya, mencari-cari.

Matanya meneliti penampilanku. Tidak nyaman. "Dengan siapa?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Keluarga Uchiha telah lama pindah, Mrs. Mikoto meninggalkan surat untuk Ms. Haruno empat tahun yang lalu."

Ini jelas diluar ekspektasiku. "A-apa?"

Wanita itu menatapku malas, cocok dengan jas merahnya yang membosankan. Ia berbalik kearah belakang dan membuka kunci salah satu dari sel-sel kayu itu.

Kotak terbuka, sebuah amplop coklat berdebu seolah bisa bernapas menghirup oksigen. Ia menyerahkannya padaku.

Amplop itu begitu usang, seolah berabad tak tersentuh. Ku buka pelan-pelan.

Ada bunga cosmos kering yang tak lagi jelas warnanya, mirip sepertiku diusia senja ini.

.

.

.

Kepada Sakura

.

Aku percaya kau akan datang kesini cepat atau lambat. Satu hal yang kuyakini; kau akan datang dimana aku tak lagi berpijak di atas tanah yang sama denganmu.

Maaf, kita berbeda.

Sejak awal hidupmu penuh warna pelangi. Dominasi jingga begitu terpancar dari wajahmu, kau memang gadis musim panas favoritku. Tapi tidak denganku, warnaku kelabu. Penuh riak keangkuhan.

Aku sakit.

Kami pergi untuk memperpanjang usiaku, dan kau teruslah kejar mimpimu.

Pada akhirnya, Tuhan tak mengizinkanku menghirup oksigen lebih lama. Mungkin kau tertawa membaca suratku, mungkin menangis. Tidak pernah menyangka aku menulis surat?

Semua suratmu ku simpan rapi dan kubaca berulang. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan mimpimu dengan keadaanku.

Selamat atas pernikahanmu keduamu.

Aku tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu? Rasanya masih sama seperti pernikahan kita waktu aku masih setinggi pinggang ibuku, di antara tulip-tulip kuning Gardenia saat itu.

Dan jika pada akhirnya surat ini tak sampai di tanganmu, aku percaya pada semesta yang akan menyampaikan cintaku. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?

Aku mendoakan untuk kebahagiaanmu. Dan ingatlah kalau kau pernah dicintai.

.

.

.

Uchiha-mu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, kita tidak lagi bertemu.

Semesta tidak bekerja sama mempersatukan kita.

Tapi aku terus hidup dalam bayang-bayangmu.

Jadi katakanlah pada penghuni surga;

Semesta telah menyampaikan padaku bahwa

Aku pernah dicintai

Olehmu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**owari**


End file.
